


Zach's Dilemna

by doriansquest



Category: Wild Kratts
Genre: Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:07:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29721828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doriansquest/pseuds/doriansquest
Summary: Zach is tired of getting all his work destroyed by the Wild Kratts. He's unsure of what to do, until he meets a old friend that gives him a new point of view.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Zach's Dilemna

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is the first fanfiction that I'm posting. Most of the Wild Kratts fan fiction that I've been seeing is all incest, so I decided to write something that's not that. It's pretty short, but I tried my best. Hope you enjoy!

“Stop!”, Zach heard from his ship’s door. Those dirty Wild Rats again!, he thought to himself. Sure enough, when he turned around, he saw Chris and Martin Kratt walking through the door, dressed up as hawks this time, ready to destroy his progress again. “It’s over, Zach!”, he heard Martin say, “We’ll stop you like we always do!”

“No way!”, Zach replied, even though he knew it wasn’t true. He pulled out his remote control out of his pocket to press the button to activate his Zachbots, but hesitated. Is it really worth it to all this? I know I’m going to lose anyway. Zach shook his head, snapping out of that thought. No!, he decided, shaking his head once more, I am not letting Aviva win this! He pressed the button down hard, deploying the Zachbots. Not even a minute went by before the Wild Kratts had destroyed them and taken back the animals that Zach had planned on using in his next invention. And then they just left, leaving the place a mess, just like they always did. Zach sighed, and walked over to the nearby closet where he kept the vacuum cleaner slowly, and got to cleaning, just like he always did. The Wild Kratts never did really care about the mess they left behind. They just destroyed his inventions and left, and this same cycle repeated itself over and over again. It just wasn’t fair. He put so much effort into his inventions, and for what? So they could just get destroyed the next day? Most of his invention never got to see the light of day because those pesky Wild Rats always stole the most important components. 

Finishing up the cleaning, Zach decided it was best to land the ship for a while so he could stretch his legs. Landing in an open field about a mile from the city, he walked to town to get some decent coffee. It was hard making good coffee out in the field, and he had missed that in the time he had been abroad. As he walked into the coffee shop, he caught a glimpse of his worst nemesis; Aviva Corcovado. Zach quickly backed his way out of the shop, pressing his back against the outside wall. Shit. Why can’t I have one day off?, he thought to himself. Carefully, making sure that she wouldn’t see him, Zach peered through the door. Fortunately, Aviva herself hadn’t noticed him, but he was getting some weird looks from people outside the shop. Pulling his head out of the doorway, Zach leaned against the wall and thought through his options. He would either just walk in and risk getting seen by Aviva, and he really wanted to avoid confrontation, or he could just go to a different coffee shop. Zach looked around to see if there was one close by, but this one seemed to be the only one on the street. That explained how crowded it was, but it left him no other choice than to just walk in. He really wanted his coffee.

Just as he had expected, Aviva saw him as soon as he walked in. He did his best to avoid her gaze, but she wouldn’t stop staring at him. If it was out of curiosity or frustration, he would never know, but it was uncomfortable regardless. Zach got in line, ordered his coffee, and picked it up over the course of 30 minutes (it really was as crowded as it seemed). Aviva didn’t seem to take her eyes off him for one second. As he was about to walk out the door, he felt a tap on his shoulder. He knew it was Aviva, but he wasn’t in the mood to talk to her. He never was, but it was best left alone, so he pushed her hand off his shoulder and walked out the door. She stopped him once again just outside the door. “Zach, please, could we just talk?”, she said to him. 

Zach sighed. There was no point trying to avoid her now. He knew Aviva; when she wanted something, she got it, and she was not going to leave him alone until he talked to her. He turned around, and lightly nodded, prompting Aviva to nod back. She led him to an empty table in front of the coffee shop where they could sit down and talk. “So”, Zach said, gently stirring his coffee, ‘What do you want to talk about so badly?“

Aviva looked at Zach, leaned back, and said, “I’ll get straight to point. You aren’t here to steal any endangered animals, are you? I don’t think you could, in the middle of a city like this.”

“Of course I’m not here to do anything like that. Can’t I just enjoy my time and get a cup of coffee once in a while?”, he responded, putting his cup down on the table harshly. 

Aviva crossed her arms and stared at Zach accusingly, but soon looked away and sighed. “Sorry about that then, I guess”, she said as she got up to leave. She stopped for a second to look down. “You sure, you’re okay, Zach? We can talk if you need to.”

Zach looked up at her skeptically, tilted his head. It was odd of Aviva to ask him something like that. It’s not like she even cared about him. Zach voiced his concerns. “Why are you asking me that?”

Aviva tapped her foot gently on the ground, closing her eyes to look down, as if she were in deep thought. After a second, she looked up, responding, “Well, I know Zach. I know you from that summer camp that we spent together. Whether or not you like it Zach, I know you, and I can tell that there’s something off.” She sat herself back down in the chair. “So”, she said, folding her arms, “is there something you want to talk about?”

Zach sighed. There was, in fact, something on his mind, but he wasn’t sure if it was something that he felt like he could share with Aviva. It’s not like they were very close, and she was his biggest rival, but it was true that she knew him well. Maybe even better than he knew himself. “Okay”, he said, lifting his head to make eye contact with Aviva. “There is something bothering me, but I don’t know if you want to hear it.”

Aviva just looked back, and after a few seconds, responded with a “Continue”.

“Well, I just don’t feel like I’m doing anything with my life. I want to be successful, but every time I try, you”, he waved his hand in Aviva’s general direction, “always destroy everything I make.” He had to keep himself from crying. This isn’t like him. He’s never cried like this, especially not in front of other people. Aviva looked at him, dismayed, like she’s trying to find a way to comfort him, but can’t figure out how.

“Zach”, she said awkwardly, opting to just pat him on the head as a means to comfort him, “You know I can’t just let you do what you do.” Zach looked up at her expectantly, waiting for her to give an explanation of some sort. “Look, Zach, as a part of the Wild Kratts, it’s my job, along with the rest of us to protect endangered animals. So, we can’t just let you use them in your inventions!” Aviva had stood up by now; she seemed angry about this. 

“Look”, she said, settling back down in her chair after she’d calmed herself down, “you are incredibly talented, but you’re not using your talents well. Instead of what you’re doing now, you should try working in a research facility or something. They could use talented people like you.”

Zach looked down at the coffee cup in his hands. It was an option. He’d thought about doing something like that before, but it was always hard to decide. While he doesn’t want to leave all his progress behind him, he does want to have a stable life and a steady income, not reliant on if he’s found out or not. It would be a nice change of pace, he thinks, but still he’s hesitant. 

Aviva sighed, getting up from her chair for the final time. “Think about it, okay? But I can promise you this.” She turned to Zach as she left, holding her now-cold coffee in her hand. “We won’t stop getting in your way if you continue to hurt innocent animals, but we will fully support you if you go move on. Okay?” She smiled at him one last time before she was gone, lost in the crowd. 

Zach is now sitting alone in front of the coffee shop. There’s no point just sitting here alone. , he thought to himself. He might as well get going. The walk back to his ship is long, so he has some time to think to himself. Maybe it wasn’t such a bad idea.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me at @doriansquest on tumblr!


End file.
